Can't Breathe
by RachRox12
Summary: Set Jesus Etc. Part 2 After Fitz leaves Clare's house. Her and Eli talk in her room i going fine until... A little au/ooc. Please read.


**Can't Breathe**

**Thanks to my beta reader EpicVenom.**

**Here is my new story. After Clare and Eli hug in the hearse in Jesus Etc. Part 2. Eli and Clare go to her room and argue which leads to something terrifying happening to Clare. Please read.**

I followed Eli into my room. We needed to talk about how he was getting with having Fitz around again. For the past couple days Eli has been acting so scary and up and down. I am worried about him and I need him to know it. I shut my bedroom door and sit on my bed; Eli walks over to me and sits down next to me. His eyes were bloodshot from crying his eyes out in the hearse and were red around them because he had been wiping furiously at them on the way to my room. I kissed him on the cheek and placed my hand over his to try to comfort him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back but it came out looking forced. I know I should not have promised to stay with him forever but he looked so sad and upset that it felt like the right thing to do. The thing I had to say to get him to calm down.

"We need to talk." I said I could feel Eli start shaking again. I gripped his hand tighter.

"What about?" He asked with a pained expression on his face. I bit my bottom lip,

"Eli, you don't have to worry about Fitz." I told him. Eli sucked in a breath, frowning.

"Really? Because it seems to me that whenever I turn my head there he is and with you no less." He said darkly. I frowned,

"Fitz isn't going to hurt me." I argued, my anger growing at Eli's stupid jealousy.

"He likes you and you let him inside your house!" Eli yelled suddenly. I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger.

"I promise I won't talk to him again." I said trying to calm him down. Eli scoffed

"That's what you said yesterday, and less then 24 hours later he's in your house." Eli spat. I flinched at his tone. I gripped his arm,

"Please calm down!" I begged him, feeling my eyes well with tears.

Eli looks at me and just as I open my mouth to say, something Eli kisses me on the lips, hard. I sit there stunned, not expecting the sudden turn of events, and the sudden mood change of sad and angry to horny in less then a minute. I try to push him away but he just presses his body against mine. I grasp his shoulders and attempt to get him off me again. Eli pushes me down into a lying position on my bed and begins to slide his hand up my shirt. I reach down and grab his wrist and push it out from under my shirt, I begin to try to move to the side in an attempt to get him off me. Eli grabs my wrists and pins them down beside me to keep me from moving away. He continues kissing me, moving down to my neck; I squirm under his grasp, not liking this at all. He has never tried to force himself on me before. I keep trying to get him off me. "Eli! Please stop!" I yell. He moves back to kissing me on the lips, he tries to get me to kiss him back but I refuse to. I try pinching his hands with my fingernails, but it is no use. He is not stopping.

I begin to cry, hopelessness filling me as I desperately try to get me off me. He begins to kiss me down my neck again so I take the opportunity to scream

"Eli Stop it!" I yell again, raising the volume of my voice as I try kicking my legs against him to get him off me. He slides one of his hands down the side of my body. He then kisses me on the mouth, his tongue finally invading my mouth; I move my head back and gasp for a breath. I finally get my arms out of his grip, grab at his shoulders, and push him off me; he hits the floor of my bedroom with a loud _thud_ and I take the opportunity to get off the bed and move to the other side of the room, away from him.

Eli gets up off the floor and stares at me, shock covering his face. I wipe at the tears on my face as I choke back a sob.

"Clare." Eli says, his voice breaking, I shake my head and run into my ensuite bathroom and lock the door. I slide to the floor as Eli bangs on the door begging me to open it. I curl into a ball and cry.

"Clare, I'm sorry!" He yells, I can tell he's crying,

"Go away!" I scream through my tears.

"Please open the door so we can talk." Eli says.

"I don't want to talk to you, go away!" I yell. I hear Eli sob; I bite down on my bottom lip hard to stop myself from opening the door and comforting him. However, I know I cannot do that because I am scared he will try to force himself on me again. Moreover, I never want to see him again.

"Clare," Eli whispers against the door, his voice hoarse from yelling and crying. "I love you, please talk to me." I shut my eyes, lie down on the white bathroom tiles, and try to shut out his broken voice and the outside world.

**Wow, this is weird. This is my attempt at writing something dark…ish. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. It would mean the world to me. Therefore, should I continue this or leave it a oneshot. Thanks again. BYE.**


End file.
